


Spideypool Field trip

by Ladybug122



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybug122/pseuds/Ladybug122
Summary: As the title says peters class go on a field trip to Stark tower where he lives with his mum and dad Pepper and Tony. Spiderpool are married peter is in college.
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Peter and wade are married  
> \- Tony and pepper are married  
> -Steve and Bucky are together  
> \- Peter is in college but only for appearances  
> -Peters names is Peter Stark-wilson But his school think it's Peter Parker  
> -He is planning on telling the world who is is in a month  
> -Peter is crazy Smart  
> -Peter is Pepper and Tony's Biological Son

Peters pov…  
The day was going well I had gotten home early from patrol since there was no immediate threat to people’s safety. I had fallen asleep next to the love of my life, woken up on time and headed off to college. I was happy since I had aced the last chemistry test (I knew I would I had already studied all this when I was 13) I could catch up on any lost sleep in this lesson.  
I was pulled from my slumber when my spidy tingle alerted me to a hand that was about to slap my on the back. I knew I couldn’t do anything about it, so I just sat still and took the consequences.  
“Oi Penis parker did you here that were going on a field trip to stark towers and then your lie will finally be revealed since you clearly don’t have an internship. Your too dumb” And with that he walked away not without kicking me in the shins.  
“shit” I mumbled under my breath however Ned and MJ still heard.  
“It’s ok Peter I mean your dad might forget about it and not interrupt it” Ned stated  
“Oh, I highly doubt that do you remember what Tony did last time we came around the litter played the national anthem” MJ said smiling as she remembered that. She still didn’t look up as she was drawing peters face into her Crisis book.  
“Great I’m totally screwed”. I said” It’s not even like Wade will be there he is on a mission and due to come back on Saturday they day after I fucking need him”. And with that the bell went and the entire class started to walk out. As they left Mr Harrison gave them all permission slips.  
“Remember to get these signed by a parent or guardian” he shouted after the student “oh, and peter a real guardian not pretending to use Mr Starks signature”.  
Of course, Mr Harrison said that no one except of course MJ and Ned believed nor new that I was the mystery child of Pepper Potts and Tony Stark….  
\-----Time skip-----  
It was the end of the day and I was walking out to the car park when I saw the black Porsche that collected me every day.  
The window rolled down, and I saw Happy sitting there listening to his silly music. It was nice to see happy happy (I had to include this it was too funny)  
“hello kid how was your day?” he asks sounding like he actually cares.  
“well it was…. Urm…… good I guess” I replied  
“That doesn’t sound like a real good, but I’ll drop it. Where would you like to go now?”  
“just to the tower I have tones of homework to get done”.  
We sat in silence for the rest of the journey till we reacted the garage and Happy let me out.  
“there you go kid. Have a good evening”.  
“thanks” and with that I jumped up on to the side of the building and scaled the side till I found my floor 93 this was the Avenger’s communal area. I quickly shout a web just above and went to swing in but instead of the window being open some one had closed it, so I smacked straight into it. God that hurt. I let of a stream of heavy profanities and from my perch smooshed into the window I could hear Steve saying “language” and Natasha saying  
“Tony you got a bug on your window” Tony turned around and saw me on the window and let me in.

“Jesus Christ guys why did you close the window I could have died!”  
“Language” Cap says in between laughs  
“I was cold” Clint pipes up.  
“oh well then why don’t you go fuck of into your vents”. I snap everyone looks at me in surprise. “sorry I’ve had a bad day”  
“Oh, you mean this” Nat says as she holds up the permission slip for the field trip.  
“whaa how’d you get that actually don’t answer that but yeah” I say astounded although I shouldn’t be there was no way I can keep secrets from my family.  
“what is it sweety” Pepper (mum) says  
“A permission slip for a field trip from school to…. Ummm…. Here” I practically whisper the last part. Dad I know heard that, yet he still says.  
“what was that sorry didn’t hear”  
“it’s a permission slip for a school field trip to here!” I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi umm thanks for reading this first chapter so like please comment n' shit but yh hope you like
> 
> [EDIT TO SOUND MORE FORMAL BEFORE POSTING]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Peter and wade are married  
> \- Tony and pepper are married  
> -Steve and Bucky are together  
> \- Peter is in college but only for appearances  
> -Peters names is Peter Stark-wilson But his school think it's Peter Parker  
> -He is planning on telling the world who is is in a month  
> -Peter is crazy Smart  
> -Peter is Pepper and Tony's Biological Son  
> \- It's a 3 day Field trip

Its Friday the dreaded day of the field trip. I had woken up extra early today, by that I mean I only pressed snooze once. Once I get into school it only gets worse, I had tried to argue with dad that it would make more sense if I just met my class there/here, but he said then my whole identity would be revealed. He had also refused to give me a new pass which meant the entire class would here Friday call out “Welcome home Mini Stark level 10 alpha access Suit on weapons 2 would you like me to get a bot to clean your lab”. That would almost definitely kill me.  
Ned pulls me out of my thoughts when he says we need to get up and onto the bus. I immediately take a seat as far back a possibly net to Ned with MJ on the other side of the isle. She gets the entire row to herself as most people were scared of her. Mr Harrington calls for the class to sush  
“Alright class now we are very lucky to get the opportunity to tour Stark towers. Remember you are representing Midtown College so be on your best behaviour”. And with that we set off. It was only a 30-minute drive, but Ned talked the entire way about a project he was building with Bruce. Ever since I introduced them last year that was almost all ned to talk about, but I didn’t mind. The journey almost went without a hiccup but just before we arrived flash had to say something  
“so, Penis ready to get seen as the liar you are Mr stark will have to hire me as he sees I’m so smart”.  
We all get of the bus and walk inside I still find this entrance incredible since I normally just enter through the private entrance or a window. Ned and MJ also look amazed as they do the same as me well except the window part.  
“alright students this is your tour guide for the day” Happy says as he notices me” why hello Peter I assume you wont need lift home today then” I turn as red as a tomato as the entire class turn to face me.  
“no thanks Happy”. I can hear the whispers such as “how do parker down Happy Hogan” or “I bet he paid him to say that” the last obviously from Flash.  
“Alright welcome Midtown my name is Emily and I will be your tour guide as Mr Hogan just said please can you come up and collect you pass as I say your name and we can start the tour”. Emily starts calling out name s and once she has finished Flash notices that Ned, MJ and me weren’t called.  
“Wait so Emily how come Pen- Peter and them lot weren’t called do they have to go home”  
“oh no Mr Eugene they already have passes but there’s are biometric” Emily sates bluntly. ” Now does anyone have any questions before we start” Abe puts his hand up  
“How some your badge is yellow and ours are white and Peter doesn’t need a badge”  
“ah Well see there are ten different levels 1 being white is for visitors and tours they only last for 24 hours then there is 2& 3 that is for house cleaning and family members of Interns there green 4&5 are for security and tour guides like me that’s yellow. Then 6&7 are for interns they are Blue 8&9 are for avengers 8 is for semi-permanent avengers such as Hawkeye and King T’Challa, 9 is for permanent avengers such as Captain America and the White wolf these are biometric. 10 is for Mr stark, Mrs Potts and their son and his closest friends have a special subcategory, these are also biometric. Does that help.”  
“urr yes”  
“well let’s be of as you go through the gate scan your Passes Friday the AI that runs the place will read out your name and Level and any other necessary information.” Flash immediately shoves to the front  
“Eugene Thompson Level 1 Threat level undetected.” Friday calls out Flash looks impressed since lots of the class jumped. The rest of the class get through then it’s just MJ, Ned and me.  
“Hello MJ, would you like me to notify Mrs Potts you’re here”  
“No thanks”  
“ok Mary Jane level 9.5 Personal intern of Mrs Pepper Potts.” Most of the class stare at MJ not realising how cool she was. Next was ned Why did I go last?  
“hello Ned Dr Banner, has said he would like your help later”  
“Thanks Fri I will be up after the tour”  
"I will let him know. Ned Level 9.5 Intern of Dr Bruce Banner” again the class stared at Ned not knowing what to do now came the Part I dreaded.  
“Mini Stark you home early shall I tell Mr stank” I laughed at that last part Me and dad had been pranking each other for weeks this was my latest prank. The whole class looks shocked.  
“no thanks Fri I’m here for a school Tour  
“ok Peter Stark-Wilson level 10 suit active weapons 2”  
“Jesus Christ Parker way to go over the top no one is believing you” Finally I had had enough, and I snap back  
“For Fucks sake Flash lay of me I have never done anything to you plus my name isn’t parker never has been it Stark- Wilson” Flash stands there slightly shocked but shrugs it off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday  
> Arrive- 10.00  
> Start tour 10.30  
> R&D labs tour 10.30-12.00  
> Lunch 12.00-1.00  
> Q & A with avengers 1.00-3.00  
> Visit museum 3.00- 5.00  
> Rest of the day free  
> Dinner 7.30- 8.30  
> Free time 8.30- 10.00  
> Bed 10:00
> 
> Saturday  
> Breakfast 7.30-9.00  
> Tour of private labs 9.00-10.30  
> R&D labs building exercise 10.30-12.00  
> Lunch 12.00 – 1.00  
> R&D lab continued 1.00- 3.00  
> Tony TED talk 3.00- 4.30  
> Free time 4.30- 5.30  
> Dinner 5.30-6.30  
> Free time 6.30- 8.00  
> Party 8.00-11.30  
> Bed 11.30
> 
> Sunday  
> Breakfast 7.30-9.00  
> Free time in labs 9.00- 11.30  
> Training with avengers 11.30-12.00  
> Lunch 12.00 -1.00  
> Training with avengers 1.00 – 4.00  
> Home

Were in the labs looking at some of the stuff the lower level interns were building when I get a message in my earpiece that I was required on the streets as spiderman.

“Sorry sir may I go to the toilet”

“no peter we are busy” Mr Harrison says

“Mr peter has authority over Mr Harrison” Friday says out of a speaker and scares most of the class

“What! No, he doesn’t I’m his teacher”

“I’m sorry Mr Harrison but Mr Stark-Wilson has authority over you” Friday says in a monotone voice once she finished Clint and Natasha jump from the vents scaring the class even more and say

“Plus, Young spider here has already been to collage 4 times he’s got 3 PhDs in Astrophysics, Biomolecular nano tech and petrochemical analysis. he also has a bachelor’s degree in chemistry, and he has his degrees in Chemical Engineering, Meteorology, Astrophysics, Geophysics and Nuclear physics. Did I miss anything детка паук (baby Spider)”?

“никакой паучьей матери, за исключением того факта, что я чуть не победил отца по ученым степеням и моей Нобелевской премии мира по биохимии.” (no mother spider other than the fact that I have almost beat dad with degrees and my Nobel peace prize in biochemistry.)

“Могу ли я чем-нибудь помочь паучку?” (Is there anything I can do to help baby spider)

“Да, мама-паук, мне нужно уйти, чтобы остановить кражу со взломом, можешь ли ты заставить учителя оставить меня в покое?” (Yes, spider mama I need to leave to stop the burglary, can you make the teacher leave me alone?) My entire class stares at me not knowing that I spoke Russian and I was speaking casually with the Black Widow.

“Wait so Peter how many languages do you and since when could you speak Russian?” one of my classmates asks

“I can speak English, French, German, Russian, Spanish and I am learning Chinese oh yeah and Latin”

“What the actual fuck” flash calls out.

“I’m sorry Mr Teacher person but Peter has authority over you so he will be leaving now” мама-паук says I walk out the lab the whole class is staring after me.

Wades pov.

This I great I have continued my no unaliving streak for almost 6 months it’s been tough, but I’ve done it. I joined the freaking Avengers I got married I mean Jesus Christ life change. Plus, I’ve come home early from my mission to surprise my little spiderling. 

As I’m jumping across the roof tops of New York I see a red and blue blur swinging around a corner. I realise that’s my Babyboy fighting crime and looking good doing it (If you get that reference, I love you). I jump down and run to help my Babyboy.

“Well hello Spiderman” I say as I sneak up behind him

“what wait OMG Wade is that you” he says whilst still fighting to bank robber.

“Of course Babyboy”

“I didn’t think you were coming home yet” he says starting to struggle against the constant onslaught from the robber.

“Well I got the mission done early and I wanted to come see you. Want some help here?” I say motioning towards the fight currently going on.

“yes” peter says. 

“right away Babyboy” and with that I join the fight.

\---- Time skip I can’t write fight scenes (any help in the comments would be appreciated) ----

Peters pov.

I have just put the last web on the last robber, and they are wrapped up with a bow on top for the police to take away.

“So Wade you can back early for me” I say with a smile on my face.

“yes baby boy I came back for you and that glorious body of yours” Wade says as he slowly walks closer towards me.

“Right yes because I am only here for my body” I say jokingly “now come here we’ve been apart since Monday morning.” We meet in the middle and I pull up our masks to just below are eyes. Our mouths lock in a passionate duel for dominance slowly I push along his lower lip asking for access. He grants it. 

After a couple of seconds like this wade says.

“Hey as much as I like this, this is a public sidewalk so when people se spiderman and Deadpool making out they might have questions. Also, I don’t think those guys appreciate the PDA”

“True lets go back home everyone’s out so the living rooms all ours.” I whisper against his neck. With that we swing back to Stark Tower and through my window.


	4. Chapter 4

Neds pov. - a few minutes earlier

It has been an a good few hours since peter had left, we had finished going round the labs and we had just finished lunch now we about to have a Q &A with the avengers. Then all of a sudden people started shouting and pointing out of the window.

“Look OMG there’s spiderman and Deadpool” or “Omg that’s so cool” and even “ I bet Penis would faint if his little dweeb eyes saw this bet he doesn’t even know spiderman” I look out the window and sure enough Peter and Wade were swinging up the side of stark tower towards the living room on level 97. MJ and I were the only ones to notice peters hand on Wades but and vica versa but that’s probably because I’m used to seeing this kind of stuff. I mean once I walked in on them practically doing in the Gym whilst I was taking tour, let’s just say we had lots of NDA’s to sign and compensation to the school was played in full.   
I knew we weren’t gonna be seeing Peter for a while.

Peters pov.

We had made it into the living room, and we were kissing as I backed up onto the sofa. We had made it almost without a hitch when a

“Oh, come on I was just recovering from last time I walked in on you two” can be heard coming from Sam in unison we both say “sorry now piss off”

Sam responds with “how can u talk to me like that in our shared house I’m hurt” jokingly

“Oh, I am sorry where are my manner Piss of Please” I say back getting slightly annoyed (if u get that reference, I love u) Sam leaves with a huff and we continue with what we were doing.

Wade is about to push me down onto the couch when I flipped us over, so I was on top it had been a while since I got to be top. Quickly we both pull of the top of our suits so we were left top less, we still had our masks on covering our eyes, but we couldn’t be bothered to take them off.  
Wade then began to work his way down my neck from my ear all the way down to the cape of my neck leaving beautiful purple marks in a little trail of pleasure. All I could think about was how good it felt. Then I realised that anyone with the right clearance could get this foot age, so I needed to turn of the comms in this room.

“FRIDAY”

“yes, mini stark what can I help you with your heart rate seems to be raised shall I alert Mr Stank”

“Noooo” I let out a long moan as wade manages to reach, he hands down onto my butt an begins to kiss my neck on that sweet spot that never fails to make me fall apart. “Can you turn oooof the comms” With wade kissing feverishly at my neck I am unsure weather FRIDAY heard of or on, but I don’t care right now.   
I turn my attention to wade who has so far made me feel like bliss and I should return it to him. I begin kissing and leaving a trail of marks down his neck and chest as I slowly move my hips over his to create a nice friction.

Neds pov.

The Q &A had been going well until all of a sudden, we hear

“The comms mmmmmm yes right there waaade” and “Peeeetee arrrg yes” and other assortments of moans and groans blasting from the comms. Around 1 minute after that Tony says

“Oh no you fucking don’t” all the other avengers faces are either laughter or disgust. Tony gets his phone out and asks JARVIS his personal AI to bring up what is happening. If you were in the front row you could see two men making out feverishly and sitting on top of each other both had masks covering their faces.   
Tony gets up and says to the class “I am sorry for this minor disturbance I must go see to something I will be back in a moment” and with that he turns of the video and leaves or so he thinks.

Tony’s pov.

As I leave the room, I’m know I haven’t turned of the commas/ video as I want to embarrass peter to the max. Now his entire Chemistry class has practically seen him having sex although they don’t know it is him. 

I was lost in thought until I hear FRIDAY say “Sir you are at the elevator what floor would you like to go to”

“Oh sorry FRI can I go to the living room in the communal floor”

“Of course, Mr Stank” I groaned as I realised this was peters new prank we had been going at this war of pranks for months now last time I sang the national anthem as loud as I could when his friends came round.

“we are here sir would you like me to announce your arrival” 

“No thanks FRI I want to see their faces when they see me”

Neds pov.

Its been a couple minutes since tony left and so far peters integrity has been saved but it might be lost as hands have continued to roam and Flash has made many comments along the lines of “ bet penis would be mortified if he saw that he probs still a virgin”   
Then we hear Tony walking in and the still haven’t noticed him as they are both moaning loudly then Tony coughs loudly.

“argghh” both scream as wade turns his head and sees Tony staring at them both in their situation 

“Now I suggest both of you get up now” 

“ummm so I would but you might be scarred” peter returns with 

“Oh, umm ok well just get cleaned up I want to talk to you” Tony says as both of them hurriedly try to get and preserve some dignity as they get changed into normal clothes.

Once they are changed Tony grabs peter by the ear and drags him into the elevator whilst shoving wade out the window. We catch a glimpse of the side of peters face, but no one recognises him.

After a minute or two we turn to she the door to the conference room banging open and peter being carried by the ear saying

“For fucks sake” he stops when the door opens so we don’t hear the rest of what he was going to say.


	5. Chapter 5

Peters pov.

Oww dad is holding me by my ear as we walk through the doors, I’m was saying

“For fucks sake” I stopped as I say my class, I was about to say dad and then I realised no one was meant to know that for another month.

As I sit down, I hear flash say “oi penis peter did u hear that Spiderman got a better sex life than you” just as he was saying that wade walked in. The feeling of dread began to build up my entire family and my husband in the same room as flash. This wasn’t going to be good.

Wade lunges at flash I manage to run up to him and tackle him to the ground he starts to shout

“What did you just call my husband?!!!” Everyone looks at me in shock. Of course, flash hasn’t realised who where are, so he says 

“I said did u hear that penis peter spiderman has a better sex life then you”

“Right that’s it Petey get of me now I have a person to unalive” I put a hand on his chest and calmly say

“No I know what he said was wrong but you have been doing so well a 6 month no unaliving streak don’t break it now other wise dad won't let you in and you will be on the sofa” With that he settles down and says

“Ur right it does hurt like a bitch when your dad shoves me out the windows” I try to shush him, so no one hears luckily, I succeed and know one heard about him being shoved out of windows. As I turn around, I see a row of seething avengers with their weapons out ready to murder flash.

“Right so guy lets try not to kill flash and get on with the rest of the day I believe we’ve got to visit the museum now” and with that I walked out and called back

“come on I’ll take us there” the rest of the class started to fill out asking me questions like “how do you know the avengers” or “since when were you married” and “ well I bet u payed them to act like that” the latter from one person in particular. 

The time in the elevator to the museum was one of the most awkward times of my life. Wade was standing behind my trying to inconspicuously step closer. Unfortunately, some of the girls in my class noticed and squealed.

“OMG look at peter and his husband” she said pointing at us, everyone turned around and looked at us Flash rolled his eyes so far back I’m surprised they came back to normal. I stepped forward forgetting about wades hands on my waist and he pulled me back, so I fell on him. We toppled over like dominoes hitting the back of the lift with a groan some of the girls giggled, Ned and MJ laughed. 

“Demon boy we are hear” I groaned knowing that Dad had found out about the Mr Stank prank (HeHe that rhymed) now he’s changed my name to Demon Boy hopefully he won’t make an appearance. 

“Oh, Sweety I didn’t know demon boy was making appearance shall I tell FRIDAY to lock our door tonight” Wade said whilst smiling sweetly knowing exactly what happened when I   
became demon boy. It was bad for anyone in the room but him. One of the boys asks

“What or who is demon boy” 

“That would be me but hopefully no of you will have to see that, now let’s go” we walk down the corridor and into a large dark room.

“well done peter couldn’t even find the right room” Flash says with a stupid smirk on his face

“FRIDAY light us up please” With that all the lights and holograms that hadn’t been visible before appeared you could see lots of rooms filled with show cases of all old avengers and SI things.

“Right so here are all the old Avengers uniforms and weapons some facts about then and other bits each avenger has a wall, Then to the right is the SI museum with the history and old prototypes You have 2 hours in here so meet me back here at 5 but yeah go look around” I can lots of oooo’s and aaaa’s as people look at all the old weapons and suits. I feel a pull on my arm as I see Ned pulling me towards the spiderman exhibit

“isn’t it illegal for you to be afraid of spiders Pet” MJ says whilst reading a book. Sometimes it scares me how see can do that I mean when her and mum teams up your done for. All the women in SI are terrifying like what is on their CV’s ‘must have kill list of over 20’.

“No, I may have their abilities doesn’t mean they aren’t creepy as fuck” Just as I say that I hear

“LaNgUaGe” shouted from across the room, I turn to see Uncle Steve and Bucky holding something walking towards us.

“Hey Un Steve, Bucky” I say waving.

“whoa what happened to Uncle” Bucky says messing up my hair.

“Watch the hair, and my friends don’t know” I say looking up at the two super soldiers

“Yes, watch the hair there are only two reasons it should be messed up the first being Petey in his suit and the other being when me and Petey are—” I cut him off by saying

“yes, yes don’t touch the hair but what cha both doing down here?” I say putting a hand on wades arm to stop him from continuing that sentence.

“Oh, right we are here to bring you food since you missed lunch earlier with umm” Steve coughed “fondueing”

“Oh, yeah now I think about it I am kind of hungry what you bring?”

“I made cookies” Bucky says handing me a handful of warm cookies 

“Thanks” I say in between stuffing the delicious gooey food into my mouth.

“hey what about me I haven’t had lunch either” Wade says 

“You can taste them on my lips now I’m finished or wait till dinner” I say with a cheeky smile on my lips. 

“Guess I will go hungry till dinner then peeeteey” wade says holding onto the e’s for emphasis back clearly getting my trick.

“What no, please waaade” I wine giving my best puppy dog eyes 

“Well how can I say no to that” With that wade leans down and gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

“Oh no I’m not done” I say as I pull him back down for a deeper kiss after a bout a minute of kissing, we let go for air but before we could go in for more Steve says 

“Ok we get it you’re in love stop with the PDA” 

“No old guy you’ve had since the dawn of time for PDA we have only had la few years” We begin kissing again. I hear Betty gasp and start writing as she is talking to MJ, I wonder what they are talking about. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I feel wades tongue slide against my bottom lips asking for entry I deny. He slides a arm around my waist and pushes me against the show case for my old suit as I gasp, he takes the window and enters my mouth. 

“Cough cough, sorry to disturb you peter but it 5 and we need to go” I look over wades shoulder and see my entire class standing there staring at us. I had my knee between wades legs, and he was kissing my neck in that perfect spot just as I try to say

“Right argggg yes wade. Wait no wade we need to go this isn’t a free show” I push wade of and try to sort my shirt as I walk to the front of the museum and push the door open given wade a death glare.


	6. Chapter 6

Once we had finished the museum, I took the class to the living room in the avenger’s lounge. Me and wade went to sit down on the sofa when Abe says

“Wouldn’t sit their if I were you Spidey and Deadpool got hot and bothered there” everyone stares at us expecting us to get up but in stead we sit and cuddle there. Betty says

"Really you two that’s gross I mean who knows what that couch saw”

“Oh, Peters class its nothing we haven’t seen before” Dad and мама паук say as they walk through the door. Ned almost shouts

“OMG it tony stark”

“Dude you see him like every day” I say back to him laughing at my friend

“yeah but like not with that class”

“Hey Ned Bruce, said he wanted your help tomorrow when you’re in the labs” Dad says as Neds smile gets so big it almost touches his ears.

“OMG tony stark talked to me”

“Jesus kid what’s gotten into you we literally had a movie night last week”

“Oh yeah sorry tones, wow I just called you tones, but tell Bruce I will be there” ned says finally recovering from his excitement. 

“great well I will be leaving you kids now” Dad finally leaves I had been silently praying for him to go sooner as wade was laughing with his whole body so I could feel everything it felt good but also really annoying since my dad and entire class were there. Once dad is out of ear shot, I slap wad eon the back of the head and whisper shout

“Oi what was that for. My dad and entire class were here, and I could feel everything”

“I know that was the point Babyboy” Wade says not so quietly so most of the class hear, I hear a few shocked gasps.

“Jesus Peter please keep your husband under control we are all hear and Mr Wade I know what you where doing earlier when Mr Stark was here so please don’t I think Peter would   
also apricate that” Betty says rather matter of factly.

“Well Miss whatever your name is “

“Betty”

“Well Miss betty I can say I am not sorry for laughing and I am pretty sure Peter doesn’t hate it as that is why he currently has a blanket held over him” Wade says sniggering still moving in that intoxicating way

“Oh, Jesus Christ Peter” Abe calls out.

“Ok Wade stop doing that I want to get up with a shred of dignity, also I cannot apologise if you could feel what wade was doing you would agree with me” I say whilst trying to move of wade and cause him the most discomfort possible. I could see MJ, drawing in her little crisis book laughing at this whole situation.

\---- Time skip----

The rest of the afternoon went without a hitch, we had all spit of into little group to explore more of the tower well not me, Wade, Ned, and MJ we had stayed and talked about Star Wars. 

It was at this point I got a tingle that something either bad or funny was about to happen down the hall. I got up and went to see what will happen. I must say it was one of the funniest things ever, Betty and her Friends where just walking down the corridor when Uncle Steve and Bucky came round the corner both without shirts and feverishly making out. 

Neither had noticed the girls and Uncle Steve had push Bucky against the wall and their hands started roaming. This was when they screamed, they all turned to see me laughing my head off.

“Peter why are you laughing Captain America and The White Wolf are making out shirt less” Betty says sounding exasperated.

“Oh, I’m sorry it’s just this is too funny Uncle Bucky how did you convince Mr Fossil over here to do this” 

“Это было непросто, это заняло много времени, но я сказал, что буду позировать для двух картин, когда он захочет. Взгляды на их лицах бесценны” (It wasn't easy, it took a long time, but I said I would pose for two paintings whenever he wants. The looks on their faces are priceless) Bucky says between laughs 

“Вау ты обречен, он заставит тебя часами стоять на месте, мне пришлось целую вечность висеть на боку Си для него. Но добро пожаловать на розыгрыш, я заставлю их уйти сейчас, чтобы вы могли закончить это” (Wow you are doomed he is gonna make you stand still for hours I had to hang from the side of Si for ages for him. But well done on the prank I will get them to leave now so you can finish this)

“Hey Petey, du besitzt mich dafür, du verstehst, kleine Spinne, wir müssen jetzt eine Pressekonferenz abhalten” Steve says to me in German, we often spoke German together since he taught me when I was 12. (Hey Petey you own me for this, you understand little spider we are gonna have to do a press convention now)

“Ja, ok, lass uns nicht kopfüber hängen, bevor es ewig gedauert hat, bis ich wieder das Gleichgewicht und meine Hände verletzt habe. Werdet ihr nicht bald rauskommen?” (Yes ok, just don’t make me hang upside down again it took me ages to get my balance gain and my hands hurt. Weren’t you guys gonna come out any way?)

“Das ist wahr, zumindest wird es früher erledigt sein, wenn wir ein paar Monate warten würden” (That is true well at least it will get done sooner we were gonna wait a few months)

“Ok” I say as I look at Betty and her friends their jaws looked as if they might hit the floor.

“You just spoke to Captain America and The White Wolf as if it was nothing in two different languages.” One h=of her friends piped up.

“Yeah I did now I recommend that we leave now as they were busy” We all went back to the lounge. And I sit on wade again

“Hey babe what happened I heard a scream then some Russian and German” Wade says, I explain the whole situation and he can’t stop laughing. 

“Hey детка паук and other dinners ready” мама паук says whilst popping her head round the door frame  
We all get up and go though to the massive dining room with lots of tables set up 

“Hello, as you might know I am Pepper Potts, I am going to explain how you will be having Breakfast and Dinner here, So you will all get to sit on a table with two avengers to talk to or you can sit on a different table, please don’t ask any inappropriate questions and if they don’t want to answer they don’t have to” With that we all went to sit down my friends and I all went to sit with Dad and Uncle Bruce. 

“Hey underoos heard Some of your classmate got an interesting meet with the other local gays”

“By that you mean Steve and Bucky yeah they walked in on them making out shirtless but it was all a prank from bucky” I say whilst piling tonnes of food on my plate.

“I can confirm that Mr Stank I heard the screams though I must say I am pleasantly surprised to say Mr Fossil as peter calls him screams like a girl” Wade says 

“Hey I do not that was Peters friends I was busy” We hear Steve call across the room. We all burst out laughing 

“Oh so Bruce you said you needed my help later in the lab” Ned says all previous excitement lost as he was used to talking to Uncle Bruce.

“Yes there is some coding that I could use your skills for but don’t worry you can help when the class are in the R&D labs tomorrow” Bruce says back 

“Hey peter are we gonna get a visit from Demon Boy later” MJ says with a wicked smile on her face.

“NoOoOoO Peter please no I am scared enough from the Q&A” Ned says with and exasperated sigh.

“Hey look I apologised for that its not my fault FRIDAY heard wrong but if we start drinking, I can make no promises” I say

“Plus, I like it” Wade says with a smile on his face as he remembers last time Demon Boy came out for a play.

“Oh, Peter really are you sure your class can cope” Mum says as she walks by

“Oh, my mu- Ms Potts but I cannot control what a bunch of college students do” I say almost revealing my identity.

The rest of dinner goes well.


	7. A/N

Hiya i know A/N are rrl annoying but i was thinking of doing this again whilst continuing this but also making a parley/parkner one. Since i am Slightly falling out of love with Spideypool however i will continue this whilst simultaneously do a parkner version .

Let me know in the comments what you think

Hi this is me the author at a later date from everything above this  
I am going to discontinue this story but i will be continuing with my parley/parkner version so if you want to see what would happen and would like to go give me some kudos and comments follow this link https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201859/chapters/71699109


End file.
